


La Dentelle de la Rose

by Kylux_TRASH



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hux, Bottom Kylo Ren, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Emperor Hux, Evil Space Husbands, Grinding, Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Spooning, Stress Relief, Stressed Hux, Top Hux, Top Kylo Ren, Well - Freeform, everyone switches positions, lol, men in lingerie, only at the end, stress relief Kylo ren, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7177745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kylux_TRASH/pseuds/Kylux_TRASH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo knows how stressed Hux has been. He also knows that Hux loves pink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Dentelle de la Rose

Hux laid in bed. His glasses were on, and eventually time lost it's sense of importance as he worked harder and harder. Eventually Kylo groaned next to him in their king sized bed. Hux turned slightly to acknowledge the man, but continued working.

"Hux. if you're going to keep me up, can't we at least do something fun?" 

"Fun?" Hux repeated half listening half working on reports. "What do you have in mind?" Kylo turned towards Hux smiling widely. He sat up fully and began attacking Hux's neck. Hux shifted away from him. 

"Not now, Kylo I have reports. Maybe later" Kylo ignored him and tried to feel for Hux's penis, but Hux pressed his thighs so tight together that it was practically impossible. 

"Fine!" Kylo grunted. He got out of their bed and decided to take a shower. He went into their bathroom and turned on the water. As he stepped into the tub Kylo sighed letting all of stress leave his body. Kylo knew that Hux was just trying to catch up with all of the reports he missed during their honeymoon. He knew that as emperor there were things Hux had to do.  _But that doesn't mean that I want him to be a stressed sad sack all the time._ He allowed the water to wash his hair and his shoulders. If only Hux could see him in some of the stuff he bought for their honeymoon. Stuff he bought but never used, never wore. _Wait._  He smiled. His cock twitched at the thoughts. He quickly turned off the shower and dried himself putting his plan into action. 

***

Hux heard his husband enter the room and didn't look up from his datapad. Partially because he knew that that's what the other man wanted, but also because he had too much work to finish. But when Kylo kept clearing his throat Hux didn't think he could handle it. 

"Is there something you need Ren? I'm sure one of our many droids can help you with that." He continued working and didn't look up. 

"Hmmmm, no. I  _definitely_ need your help Hux. You and yours only." Hux inhaled sharply and peered over his data pad. 

"And what is it exactly that you nee-" Hux was silenced by the sight of his husband leaning against the doorframe of their bathroom. Kylo was wearing a hot pink corset with a darker shade of pink lace over it. There was a slit in the middle of it and black string wove across the front, creating a sort of criss cross pattern. Hux's eyes couldn't help but linger down in Kylo's crotch region, he was already half hard and the pink fabric of the boy shorts didn't help. There was a garter belt attached to the boy shorts and Kylo adjusted his weight from one foot to the other causing Hux to have an even better view. Hux tried to look back down to his datapad, but he couldn't stop looking at the beautiful man who was right in front of him. 

"Kylo, please not right now. We can, umm..." Kylo made his way over to his husband. Leaning over him on his side as he worked. "Umm, do it later an-" Hux sniffed, Kylo smelled so sweet and yummy. His cheeks immediately became hot and red. "Is that-"

"Aux anges? Yes it is. Your favorite." Kylo murmured he bent down next to Hux's ear. Hux was practically in tears and slowly attempted to begin working again. His fingers not really typing correctly as Kylo just leaned over him. Breathing into his ear. 

"We both know you want this Hux." Hux swallowed his husband's words and his cheeks flushed an even brighter shade of red. Hux bit hard into his lips, so hard that he drew blood. His hands shaking slightly as Kylo didn't move. Lingered over him. the scent of his favorite perfume in the skin of his lover and his favorite colour currently all over said lover's body. Hux was emperor, he should really have more self control. Kylo sighed at Hux's pathetic attempt to keep working. Kylo pressed his face against the side of Hux's he breathed in. Hux groaned fluttering his eyes closed. Kylo took off Hux's glasses and began to attack Hux's ear. Hux leaned against the headboard of their headboard and and sighed.

"Kylo, I want to, I really,  _really_ want to. I just have to work." Kylo leaned back and started at Hux. He nodded slowly. 

"I understand Huxxy." Hux nodded at Kylo slowly and nervously. Kylo did back away but then he threw his leg over Hux's lap and climbed onto the bed. He moved his hips up and sat on Hux's lap. By now Hux's resolve was pretty much gone. Kylo grabbed the datapad out of Hux's hands and put it on his nightstand. He bucked hips forward and was pleased to know that Hux was  _very_ aroused. His dick felt hard and warm against Kylo's own thigh. Kylo began rolling his hips slowly. He grabbed at Hux's shirt and smiled. Hux was completely stiff leaning against the headboard. Kylo began to grind harder into Hux's dick. Hux groaned and his breathing was labored. Kylo smiled and reached up to take off the corset. 

"No, please. Leave it on." Hux sighed out. Hux began to roll his own hips. The sensation it created... incredible. Kylo arched his back and really grinded his hips against Hux's dick. Hux grabbed onto Kylo's ass pressing him to go on. They stayed this way teasing each other for what seemed like forever when finally Hux spat out, "I can't, I can't do this anymore. I need to be inside of you." He shoved Kylo onto the bed and dragged him to edge. He pulled down the nearly soaking boy shorts and kissed Kylo's dick tenderly. Kylo groaned and thew his head back. Hux stuck his finger inside of Kylo he wanted to open him up as quickly as possible. 

"No, Huxxy, please. I need you inside of me." Kylo graoned out twisted slightly and watching Hux shuddering slightly at the sensations this man was causing in his asshole. Hux nodded and quickly pulled his pants off. He would've taken off his shirt but he didn't see the point. He lined himself and slowly slid into Kylo's entrance. He pressed in and out. Feeling content when he finally bottomed out. Hux threw one of Kylo's legs over his shoulder. The other he held into his hand using it to propel his movements forward. Kylo sighed deliciously. After a few slow thrusts Hux needed more. He looked down at Kylo, Kylo nodded and Hux began to thrust in and out of Kylo. His pace became harsher and harsher. Soon the entire room was filled with the sound of skin slapping on skin. Kylo's moans. And Hux's calculated breaths as he thrust into his lover. Hux let go of Kylo's legs, and Kylo wrapped them around Hux's waist. Hux moved even closer to Kylo pounding even harder into him. He bent down his hands searching for Kylo's. Kylo moved them upward so that Hux could grab them, he laced his own fingers with Kylo's and forced himself onto Kylo's lips. Kylo groaned into Hux's mouth. Hux's tongue circled Kylo's mouth. Hux pounded even harder into Kylo's ass. Kylo bit Hux's bottom lip drawing even more blood. Hux groaned out. He pulled away from Kylo. 

"Coming, I'm." Hux came so violently that he just toppled over onto Kylo. The stress and the weight of the entire galaxy just rolled off of his shoulders. Hux shook as he laid on top of Kylo.

"I've got you Hux, it's okay." Kylo wrapped his arms around him, and breathed into his forehead. 

Even though this felt good, he needed more. Hux shakily stood up and slid out of Kylo's ass. 

"Sit up." Hux told Kylo. Kylo sat up, his dick still hard. He looked up at Hux. Hux loved his lover's brown eyes. They held so much youth and emotion in them. It made him feel even happier that he and only a few were the only to see Kylo's face. He placed his hands on Kylo's cheek and kissed him tenderly before pulling away. Hux turned around and spread his own legs. He took Kylo's dick and tried to sit on it. Once it was in he shivered, his cock felt slightly over sensitive, but Hux had to keep going he needed this. Kylo groaned into Hux's ear as Hux began to ride him. Kylo's hips reacting to every single one of Hux's thrusts with a circular motion. And when Kylo hit Hux's sweet spot. The sound Hux made was so rewarding that Kylo kept doing it til he was sure he'd fall apart. 

"Hux, I'm gonna come, do you wanna come with me?" Kylo managed to ask. Hux nodded quickly, Kylo knew that in this state Hux couldn't speak. He smiled. He pounded Hux's ass even harder he reached around and took Hux's dick into his own hand. He pumped out Hux's release in a near perfect timing with his own. Both men spent just sat there. Hux was breathing erratically and he leaned back into Kylo's chest. Kylo began lightly kissing Hux's neck. 

"I love you Kylo." Hux gasped out. Kylo smiled against Hux's back.

"I love you too. Now let's get you cleaned up." He slid his dick out of Hux slowly. Once fully empty Hux got up and stumbled into the bathroom. Kylo went in after him to make sure he'd be okay. Kylo drew some bath water for both him and the emperor. Kylo slid into the water and motioned for Hux to get in. Both didn't say much but just relaxed in a nice bath with someone that they were both so lucky to have. Hux turned toward Kylo. Leaning fully on his chest.

"Huxxy?" Kylo questioned, he touched Hux and Hux jolted up. Kylo laughed.

"Come on. Let's get you to bed."

***

Hux didn't know how, but he had somehow managed to get into bed with a new pair of pajamas. He turned to the back of him and leaned into Kylo.  Hux grabbed Kylo's arm over him and felt complete peace wash over him.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG I WROTE THIS IN LIKE AN HOUR?! AND IT'S SO SINFUL!!! AAHHHHHH
> 
> Okay, but seriously I'm calling Hux's/Domhnall's obsession with pink things the pink kink. Lol!! ~~NO ONE CAN STOP ME~~
> 
> As always, if you wish to do so, you can come chat by my [tumblr! ](http://otp-kylux.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments, fanart, and anything else are always appreciated! (ILYSM tbh!)


End file.
